Observer
by Lance king of demons
Summary: Izuku Midoriya has always been the one on the outside looking in. He was the outcast. He tried to keep his head up keep himself together but one day he breaks, but don't worry those pieces get put back together just with a few replacements.
1. Chapter 1

I've always been obsessed with heroes. From buying their action figures, trading cards, t-shirts, wallpapers, etc. I even started taking notes on them in hopes by observing their skills, quirks, and behaviors I could become a great hero like them. I did it so much it became a habit that any time I see a hero when I'm walking somewhere or watching the news I have to write something down. I was made fun of because of it. It hurt, but I didn't care because I knew that as long as I kept believing and writing notes I could become a hero like All Might. I... **I was naive**.

All Might was always my favorite hero. He was the #1 pro hero in the world. I wanted to be just like him saving people with a smile on my face. **I was a hopeless dreamer**.

When I was younger and my mother took me to the doctor to find out when I'll get my quirk I was so excited. He then proceeded to tell me I was quirkless. **I couldn't tell at the time since it was only a small crack but something inside broke**. I was devastated I couldn't even enjoy my favorite All Might video. My mother didn't tell me the words I needed to hear, but I still didn't give up, All Might wouldn't have. **Again I was a naive, hopeless dreamer. **

As time moved on, everyone found out I was quirkless. My former best friend, Katsuki, ended up bullying me. It was just some small teasing at the first so I continued to follow him and his friends around, because I wasn't friends with anyone else. **I was stupid**.

I admired Kacchan more than anyone else. He was strong, brave, and he had a powerful quirk. He was everything I wanted to be. **I was wrong**, **he was nothing** **more than a bully**.

When Katsuki stopped with the small teasing and started bullying me I felt alone. Even then I didn't give up on my dreams it just gave me more time to observe heroes. Not just the pro heroes everyone in my class and many other people. I was always on the outside looking in, so I might as well have it benefit me...right. **I was lonely**. The only person I felt I could rely on was my mother. My father worked overseas he sends postcards every now and then. He says he wants to visit but work is keeping him busy. I believed him I mean I had no reason not to. **I was gullible**.

I never actually met him, but I felt like knew All Might, like he was someone I could rely on. **I was wrong.** I was wrong. I didn't know All Might. I always wanted to meet him. But I learned. **But I learned**. **You** should **never **meet **your** HER**OES**.

As time went on I hid it well but I was breaking. I thought the only one who could possibly fix me was All Might. (**...) **The day I finally did I was so happy he gave me his autograph and told me even without a quirk I could be a hero... I wish I could say that. **He broke me. He smashed me into oblivion. **I felt I had nothing to live for. THAT BASTARD! HE WASN'T EVEN IN HIS REAL FORM! HIS TRUE FORM LOOKS LIKE SOME SICKLY PATIENT ON LIFE SUPPORT! **I hate him. **I was so pissed I ripped every All Might poster off my walls. I turned my All Might comforter over so I couldn't see his face. I threw every last All Might action figure in the trash can. The only thing I could think of before bed was I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.

I changed I was quieter than I usually was, I hardly ate, and every time I saw the news with heroes on I changed the channel. I knew my mother noticed the change, but I'm glad she decided not to speak on it. It wasn't until a few weeks later that I felt truly happy. **I'm happy**. I had started taking the long way home every time I went anywhere. One day as I was walking home I ran into a guy in a mask. I assumed he was a villain, but I was so broken I wasn't even really scared. This encounter would end up being the greatest day in my life.

" Young man is this yours." the masked man says holding up a notebook titled Quirk Analysis Issue #11.

'My notebook I must have dropped it one day.' thought Izuku. "Yeah that's mine." Izuku responded nervously.

"Very impressive I've never seen as detailed notes about quirks as you have written." the masked man said in an impressed tone.

"Umm.. thank you, can I have that back now?" Izuku asked slightly nervously.

"Hmm... actually I have a proposition for, but first tell me your name." the masked man responded.

" I-I'm Izuku Midoriya." Izuku stated. "Who are you?" asked Izuku.

" I go by _**All For One.**_"


	2. Chapter 2

~At A Bar Somewhere In Kamino Ward

'I've only been here for a few days now and I already don't like Tomura and he doesn't like me.' thought Izuku as he was writing down what he knew about Tomura and his quirk in his notebook.

"Izuku" Kurogiri called.

"Yes" Izuku answered in a clearly uninterested tone without even looking up from his notebook. "You still haven't chosen a code name for us to call you outside of the base." answered Kurogiri.

"Hmm... well part of my job is to observe quirks, so just call me Observer."

" I see I'll go tell the boss this."

'I don't get what does Sensei want with this brat.' thought a enraged Tomura. 'Shouldn't I get a say in this, I'm the one that's going to be the face of the League Of Villains.'

"You don't even need a code name." Tomura told Izuku.

"Why don't I?" Izuku questions Tomura looking up from his notebook for the first time. "You're just a quirkless brat, the first time you set foot on a mission you'll probably be slaughtered." Tomura responded hoping to scare Izuku.

"Tomura if you honestly think that telling me their is a possibility I might die is going to scare me then you're even dumber than you look."

Tomura only growled gripping at the counter tightly.

~ A few hours later/At A Abandon Warehouse

"Alright men I know last time didn't work out so well and sadly we lost a few men, but this time we will successfully rob Diamond Gal Jewelry Shop and make some sweet cash!" exclaimed a man with red hair wearing a jet black hooded jumpsuit with some kind of flaming skeleton on the collar. His statement was followed by at least 15 men and woman wearing the same outfit cheering and wooing.

'These idiots they already tried to rob the place 10 times and failed each time.' thought Izuku wearing the exact same outfit. 'Why am I here again? Oh right because of my conversation with All For One.'

~A few days ago

_Setting_: A small dark room with only a desk and a chair in it. On the desk was a laptop with the letters AFO on the screen. Izuku was sitting in the chair.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Izuku asked AFO.

"Yes Izuku or do you prefer Observer now," answered AFO.

"Izuku is fine AFO sir."

"I see, what I wanted to talk to you about was proving your worth to me."

"Proving my worth?"

"Yes, you see Izuku you don't have a quirk but you're very brilliant. You also have no training in combat, so I've decided that before U.A's entrance exam in nine months if you can prove you belong in the league I will let you chose one of five quirks that I have and don't use.

'I don't know what to say, he'll give me quirk I always wanted one my whole life, but wait. "What do I have to do to prove my worth?"

"It's simple really anything that's a challenging crime to pull of will do, from bank robberies, murder of a large gang leader, black market selling, etc. Anything will do as long as it gets your name on the crime bosses of the underworld radar, so, do you accept?"

"Yes."

~Present

"Well, that's how I ended up here." 'I guess I should say something before these idiots make a horrible mistake and drag me into it," Izuku thought.

"Hey I have a suggestion," Izuku yelled.

The crowd that was formerly cheering and whooping were now looking at Izuku with curiosity, well everyone except the boss.

"Who the hell are you and why are you interrupting my grand speech," the boss yelled angrily.

"I tend to go by Observer and the reason I interrupted you is because your plan will fail," responded Izuku who is now wearing a mask with a voice changer and a hood covering most of his face with a notebook in hand. "Why do you say that," the boss asked sounding irritated.

"Your plan is almost similar if not the same as the last three times, but fear not I have a plan," Observer responded.

The boss thought for a minute like he was processing observers words. "Alright, what's your plan."

You can't see it behind the mask, but Observer was smiling from ear to ear.

~8 months later

"You wanted to see me," Izuku asked the computer on the table in front of him.

"Yes, I decided it's time for you to claim your quirk. The ones you can choose from are mind reader, wind blade, illusion, laser eyes, and fart bomb," AFO stated.

"Fart bomb?"

"Yes, I'm not sure why I have this one either."

'Wind blade and laser eyes would be the best choice for offense, but illusion could be useful to confuse opponents. As well mind reader could be helpful for gathering information.'

"Izuku, I don't have all day," AFO said impatiently.

"Don't worry I got it. I choose...

_**Setting:**_ A park

A teen with spiky blonde hair just finished a run.

"Tomorrow, the day where I prove to everyone that I'm the future number one," Katsuki Bakugou stated confidently.


	3. Chapter 3

~League Of Villains Hideout

"What's the kid doing," Tomura ask Kurogiri.

"He says he's meditating, apparently it has something to do with the quirk he got from AFO."

'I don't understand what Sensei sees in that brat.' Tomura Subconsciously grips the glass he was holding with all five of his fingers causing it to decay.

"I'm going out," Izuku says as he stops meditating and starts putting his mask and green hoodie on as well as grabbing a backpack.

"Whatever", Tomura responded disinterested.

Setting: A dark alley way full of corpses and a person in a hoodie drenched in blood.

"It still isn't working how I want it to," Izuku says out loud.

He grabs a towel to wipe off the blood on his face and hands. He then grabs a change of clothes and puts everything else in the bag.

"U.A's entrance exam is in two months I wonder if Kacchan's going to get in. I hope he does because if he's apart of U.A then things are going to become very fun." Izuku leaves alleyway with a very sinister smile on his face.

~2 Months Later

Setting:The entrance of U.A High school. (Katsuki Bakugo)

"So this is it U.A. I've been dreaming of coming here since I was little." Katsuki said excitedly. 'Of course he wanted to come as well,' He thought in a more solemn tone. 'But I can't think of that right now the only thing on my mind is proving to everyone I'm the future number one hero and that none of these extras hold a candle to me!' Katsuki thought confidently.

As Katsuki was walking he was so deep in thought he didn't notice a rock in front of his path and tripped.

'Dammit, this is something that damn nerd would do not me!' After a few seconds Katsuki realized that he wasn't falling but floating instead.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I used my quirk before asking you, but it would be a bad omen to let you fall," A young girl with brown hair said.

Most people would be happy and thankful this nice young women went out of her way to stop a stranger from falling right on their face and suffering embarrassment, but Katsuki Bakugo is not most people.

"Eh, who said I needed your help. I would've been perfectly fine worry about yourself round-face!" Katsuki yelled rather aggressively to the nice girl as he walks off.

'Wow he seems to have anger issues I hope I don't get put in the same class as him. Of course that is if I pass I really hope I pass.' The young girl thought worriedly.

~A While Later

As the students partaking in the entrance exam were raking up points suddenly a giant robot appeared.

"So that"s zero pointer. Since it's worth no points it's worth none of my time," Katsuki says as he begins to turn away from the robot and follow the others. Then he hears a familiar voice.

"Wait someone help please," The girl from earlier shouts as she's trapped under a piece of rubble.

'Shit! I could just leave her no one else seems to care, but I do owe her one for earlier not to mention it could be great target practice for my new move.'

Katsuki finally makes his decision and run towards the zero pointer where he uses his move Howitzer Impact destroying the zero pointer. He uses his explosions to ease his landing. As he was about to go get more points time was up. "DAMMIT!"

~A Few Weeks Later

'I knew I'd get in, hell I had the most points in the exam. I'm already on the road to becoming a hero greater than All Might,' Katsuki thinks as he nears homeroom.

~A few minutes later

'I don't know who this four eyed bastard is but he's pissing me off. Telling me to get my feet off the desk I'll put my feet wherever the hell I want!'

As Bakugo and the four eyed known as Tenya Iida where in their yelling match the brown hair girl walked.

"Hey, your the guy from before I never did thank you for saving me."

Most people would responded with a your welcome, but as stated before your not dealing with most people.

"Who the hell are you?"

~After School

'As far as I see it none of those extras can even compare to me. The only ones I found a little bit interesting was half n half and the guy that looks like he hasn't slept in days. The only reason I find that one interesting is because he didn't show his quirk, I don't know why but I intend to find out.'

~Later that night

Setting: Abandon Warehouse (A man in a pitch black hoodie is sitting at a metal table with one candle on it)

"I got what you asked for." A man says as he puts a folder on the table.

The man in the hoodie checks out the folder.

"This seems about right thanks for the help Shinso," The man now revealed as Observer says.

"You look different have you finally worked out your quirk," Shinso asked.

"See for yourself." As he says this the ware house disappears and in its place is a valley filled with a variety of flowers.

"Didn't take you for an outdoor person," Shinso says as he picks up a purple flower matching his hair. "Is there anything else you need me to do."

"Nothing for now just continue watching class 1-A, Katsuki Bakugo and Shoto Todoroki."

"Got it "

As Shinso walks away as the valley turns back into a ware house Observer says, "Remember Shinso, I'll create the path all you need to do is walk it and if thou shall stray death will follow."

Shinso continues walking as Observer smiles his sinister grin.

'We'll be seeing each other soon Kacchan.'


	4. Chapter 4

~11 months ago

"Brainwashing. My quirk is known as brainwashing. I've been forced to live with a quirk that has made my life hell. No one wants to associate with me in fear that I will do something evil,but I will prove them all wrong, I will become a hero."

Setting :Nabu Middle School

A boy with messy purple hair was walking through the hallway heading to his class.

"Who is that boy? Why is everyone avoiding him?"

"You haven't heard that's Hitoshi Shinso,the villain boy,"

'It's always the same if someone doesn't know who I am there is someone there to tell them. Villain boy, a name that has plagued me my whole life because of my quirk. It doesn't help that it's similar to my father's quirk who was a villain. Luckily not too many people know that one because If they did I could never become a hero.

~10 months later

A man in a pitch black hoodie stood outside of a particularly nice house. A woman with indigo hair was cleaning some kind of graffiti off the side of the house, and she didn't notice him.

'So this is the house of Mastermind. I would assume that woman is his wife, well shall be fun,' Observer thought.

As the woman got finished with cleaning off the graffiti she finally noticed the man.

"You, Are you the one that did this? You think this is really funny don't you. My son is not a villain." Izuku was taken back by the woman's sudden verbal attack.

"Umm.. n-no I'm not the one that did this. I was just admiring your nice house," Izuku said flustered at being accused. The woman seemed to stare at him for a moment with a questioning look before replying.

" Well, your voice doesn't seem to be lying," The woman stated. "My voice?," Izuku questioned.

"Yes, my quirk is called Voice Of The Heart it allows me to perceive someone's intent."

" is a very cool quirk not to mention incredibly useful…,"Izuku started muttering about the woman's quirk.

"I've never met someone so interested in my quirk before," The woman said interrupting Izuku's muttering.

"Oh,I'm sorry I tend to mutter a lot," Izuku apologized to the woman with a bright blush on his face.

"It's no problem if you want to know more you can come inside."

"Umm s-s-sure" As the two head inside the house a devious smirk is plastered on the face of Observer.

~A few hours later

Hitoshi Shinso finally arrived home. What awaits him inside is sure to be a surprise.

"That's weird mom never leaves the door unlocked."

Hitoshi walks into the house calling out for his mother but no answer. He walks into the living room. He sees a man in a black hoodie and a mask sitting in a brown leather recliner.

" Who are you?." Hitoshi questioned the man planning to use his quirk on him. Observer didn't respond,but he grabbed a white board and a dry erase marker and wrote something down.

'He's not speaking does he know about my quirk?,' Hitoshi thought.

My name is Observer and I already know who you are Shinso. The talk with your mother was very informative.

"What did you do to her!"

"Don't worry she's not dead," Observer writes down after he grabs her unconscious body from behind the chair and lays her on the couch.

"What do you want from us?"

Not us, you. You see Shinso I work for a group called the League Of Villains and I don't have many people I can rely on in there. I mean that is mostly because counting myself and not counting sensei there is only three permanent members. I need someone I can rely on. With your quirk you'll be a great villain Shinso

'"What if I refuse?"

Well then that's just too bad, Observer writes down before pulling out Glock 19 and aiming it a Mrs. Shinso

"Wait! I-I-I'll do it just don't kill her...please," Hitoshi pleads to Observer. Behind his mask Observer smirks oh so sinisterly as he puts the Glock away. He walks over to Hitoshi and holds out his hand. "I guess this means you work for me now Shinso," Observer says.

'He risked speaking even though I could use my quirk on him, or maybe he had another way to kill her and the gun was just a bluff,' Hitoshi thought. Knowing this means he could never be a hero now and probably end up just like his father Hitoshi reluctantly shook Observer's hand.

"Well then, I'll be going now and don't bother trying to wake your mother," Observer told Hitoshi.

"Why not," Hitoshi responded with a secret rage under his voice. "My Quirk is called Ignis Fatuus, but some of the other members,mainly Tomura, call it illusion it's pretty self explanatory. Once I put someone under a deep illusion it can't be broken unless I decide to, but it can do a few other things as well, I'm sure you'll find out in the near future. I'll be taking my leave now but I will leave you with this one thing, I'll create the path all you need to do is walk it and if thou shalt stray death will follow. And that doesn't just mean you, but your mother as well as of now both of your lives are in my hands."

With those words Observer walks off to who knows where.

"Brainwashing. My quirk is known as brainwashing. I've been forced to live with a quirk that has made my life hell. I thought I could prove to others that even with a villainous quirk, even with a villain for a father I could be a hero. Now the only thing I can prove is that they were right all along. From the beginning my quirk made my life a living hell, the only difference now is that I have to use it to make others lives hell now too. No longer am I Hitoshi Shinso the wannabe hero, I am Hitoshi Shinso the U.A. spy and left hand of ...Observer.

~Setting:Present Day (League Of Villains Hideout)

"Shinso just handed me the folder," Observer says as he hands the folder to Tomura.

Tomura looks through the folder and smiles, but says nothing to Observer.

"So are you going to tell me what exactly your plan is?"

"I'm going to need you to gather as many men as you can."

"I'm going to take that as a no."

'Soon All Might you'll be dead and the League will sweep terror through all of Japan,' Tomura thought sinisterly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kacchan wait for me," a young boy with green hair says happily.

"That's such a cool quirk Kacchan," an older looking version of the boy says just as happily.

"H-Hey Kacchan," a teenage version of the boy says nervously.

"Kacchan," a voice says emotionless.

Katsuki wakes up with sweat covering his whole body.

"Even when you're gone you still find a way to piss me off...you damn nerd," He says as he looks to a burnt notebook laying on his night stand.

~Setting: Abandoned Amusement Park (Restaurant)

"So this Shigaraki guy needs people with powerful quirks to attack this U.S.J place," a man with spiky red hair says.

" That's right, I made a list of who I want coming. I need you to assemble them for me," Observer says as he hands the man the list.

The man looks at the paper for a few minutes before starting to sweat.

"What is it," Observer ask.

" It's just that most of the people on this list are... dead," the man responds hesitantly.

"What happened?"

" Well, this guy named Muscular came by looking for you. He said he wanted to fight you, we tried to tell him you weren't here but he wouldn't leave. Some of them decided that they were going to force him to leave, but he absolutely destroyed all of them. Eventually he got bored of waiting and went to find stronger opponents. He said to tell you that one day he would be back."

Observer stays silent for a minute taking in what he just learned.

" Do we have anyone with a quirk used for tracking?"

"Hmm, oh yeah we do. Emma!"

A girl with red hair who is a little bit younger than Observer enters from the back.

" Y-You called me sir," the girl says nervously.

" Yeah. The boss would like to talk with you."

"First tell me what your quirk is."

"Umm, I can turn into small animals like insects, rodents-"

" I didn't ask for examples," Observer says sternly.

" S-S-Sorry sir," the girl says nervously.

"I need you to track this guy called Muscular. If you find anything he left behind get Izo to locate him with his quirk. I want you to report only to me or Askin. Is that clear?"

" Yes Boss."

"Then get to it."

The girl immediately turns into a butterfly and flies out an open window.

" Askin are you sure she can do this?"

"Yes sir she has always been good at finding people, and it does help that she's my little sister," Askin answers confidently.

" Well then if she fails it's on you. I'm going to bed you start rounding up members we need at least more than fifty."

"Yes Boss!"

~A Few Days Later

" Morning boss we got the stuff you asked for," Askin says as he carries in a box.

"Open it," Izuku says as he sips his coffee and writes in his notebook.

Askin does what he says and opens the box. Inside the box consisted of some black cargo pants, a green hoodie, steel toed boots, weighted-knuckle gloves, a green metal bunny mask, and two black pistols.

"Yes, now I'm prepared for an attack," Izuku says calmly.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is with the bunny mask?"

"Bunnies are prey animals. They were created to be nutrients to their predator. I've always wondered what happens when the prey fights back. The day that happens the whole natural order of the world would be overturned. To answer your question, the mask represents I, the prey, becoming the predator and my predator becoming the prey."

~Setting: U.S.J(Ruins Zone)

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," Katsuki shouts as he blows up a horde of villains.

"Do you have to shout every time you fight someone," Todoroki asked as he froze a group of villains.

"Yeah, Is there a problem, because I've been meaning to fight you for a while now."

Before Todoroki could respond a ball of fire came hurtling at his head. He narrowly dodged it, but five more came at him just as fast.

"Shit, someone with a fire quirk, Todoroki said to himself after dodging the other fire balls with his clothes slightly burnt.

"Show yourself you asshole," Bakugou yelled.

"Well if you insist,"Askin says as he comes from behind a tilted building eating a ghost pepper.

* * *

**-Jimoto Askin-**

**Quirk: Spicy fire(His quirk allows him to shoot balls of fire from the palm of his hand, but he can only use it after eating something spicy, the spicier the food the stronger and longer lasting his quirk is.)**

* * *

Katsuki shouts his favorite word as he launches himself at Askin prepared to blow him up, but Askin swiftly dodged his attack and grabs his arm pulling him downward then kneeing him into his chest knocking him back. As Bakugou tries to recover Askin hits him with a fireball throwing him even farther backwards. Todoroki immediately sends long shards of ice at Askin who dodges this and lunges towards Todoroki with a fireball in his hand, but is hit in the side of his face by an explosion. Todoroki not missing the opportunity freezes towards Askin to freeze him, but he recovers in time to dodge.

"I got to admit you brats are pretty good. I see why the boss has so much interest in ya. So as a little bit of respect I'll turn up the heat," Askin says as he pulls out a reddish brown pepper from his pocket and eats it.

After eating the pepper he produces a fireball twice the size of the other ones and throws it at the duo. The fireball made a big explosion burning the two even though they dodged.

'Fuck, that fireball was way bigger than before,' Katsuki thought.

" Bakugou, my ice is weak against a fire quirk, so i can't attack him head on."

Katsuki didn't have enough time to respond, because two more fireballs just as big came heading towards them.

"Come on, I was just praising you, don't tell me that's all you got," Askin yells. "I guess I'll go ahead and-"

His sentence was cut short as Katsuki nailed a right hand into the side of his face.

"Now," Katsuki yelled.

As Askin's body hit the ground he was immediately encased in ice.

"Shouldn't have gotten cocky bastard,"

~ At the same time

" Very smart Kacchan using the smoke and fire to hide your body for a sneak attack. Well played indeed," Observer says as he claps. "I guess I should introduce myself to our winners."

As Todoroki and Katsuki prepare to head back to join some of the others they hear someone clapping from behind them

"Bravo, what an excellent show," Observer says praisingly.

"Damn it how many more of you guys are there," Katsuki says as he lunges at Observer.

Katsuki aims a punch at Observers masked face, but he dodges his attack and puts a palm on his face.

"You look tired, why don't you take a rest," Observer says sweetly as a gas expels from underneath his glove into Bakugou's face knocking him out.

* * *

**-Midoriya Izuku A.K.A Observer-**

**Quirk: Ignis Fatuus(His quirk allows him to expel a gas from the palm of his hand that puts his opponent into a sleep like state allowing him to put them in any scenario he desires. They can only be woken up by him or if he is to far away from them.)**

_A/N: Now that I think about it It's more like he creates a dream than an illusion._

* * *

When Todoroki sees this happen he sends a blast of ice at him, but a fire ball came right before it connected.

'Damn it, he escaped from the ice.'

Before Todoroki could react Observer hit him with the gas knocking him out as well. Observer squats down beside Todoroki and puts his index finger and middle finger on his temples. When he does this his eyes glow green.

"Well this is interesting," Observer says as he presses into Shoto's head.

* * *

**-Midoriya Izuku A.K.A Observer-**

**Quirk:Mind Reader(When he puts his middle finger and index finger on a person's temple he can read their minds. The longer his fingers stay on their temple the farther back he can go into their mind.**

* * *

~Setting: Observer's Hideout

"How dare that bastard blame me for our failure when it was his plan to attack the U.S.J. If I could I would have killed him then and there, but I can't touch him because of Kurogiri and AFO," Izuku says furiously. "Askin how many men do we have left?"

"Not many, there is only about twenty of us left," Askin said.

"Damn it, this day couldn't possibly get worse."

**-Ring-**

"Hello," Askin aid as he answered the phone.

"Who is it," Izuku asked.

"It's Emma," Askin replied. "She found Muscular."

Askin has a short conversation with Emma before hanging up the phone.

"What did she say?"

Askin to a deep breath before answering.

"She said...Muscular is on his way here."

As Observer puts on his mask he says,"And just like that this day just got worse."


End file.
